Gathering Storm
Gathering Storm is a 7-day bonus Campaign. It is a boss campaign, which means it features boss missions as seen at the end of a standard campaign. Rewards are diverse but notably include void cores and epic battle chests, in addition to a large amount of food and training points (tp), artisan points (ap), and skill points (sp). Campaign Properties In Gathering Storm, each mission is a boss mission. The bosses are basically higher-statted normal monsters with oversized models and different shading. Furthermore, the "Overload" skill is added to enemies in this campaign, which boosts their attack and defense by a small amount. In addition to this, each mission introduces a new thematic skill that may or may not carry over into subsequent missions as well. One of these, Warcry, will also come to apply a damage type bonus in addition to the normal increase in attack, which makes DoT effects extremely deadly when buffed by multiple warcries. These bonus skills are shown in order of introduction (numbers being missions) # Fire Aura (Shaman Skill) # # Hard to kill (bonus armor while below a high health threshold) # Warcry (each application adds a damage type bonus in later missions) # Lightning bonus damage on all attacks # Wall blocking on tanks # Haste (Spellsword skill) # Magic Jar (Necromancer, full heal on death), Cloud of Weakness (lowers armor and defense, not attack), Divine Favor (Templar passive) # Curse (Witch skill), Demon Shout (lowers defense by 100%, single target, boss only) Mission Rewards min = minimum food required; max = maximum food cost possible. 1''' min: 40/56/84 | max: 80/96/124 * 1000 gold * 350 tp, 50 ap * 5 gems, 100 sp, 100 food '''2 min: 60/80/112 | max: 100/120/152 * 10 Mystical Essence, 75 food * 500 training points, 1500 gold * 125 sp, 75 ap, 150 food 3''' min: 60/80/136 | max: 100/120/176 * 1x lvl 30 super rare monster booster, 5 gems * 5 Adamantine Bars, 2000 gold * 700 tp, 100 ap, 200 food '''4 min: 100/124/160 | max: 140/164/200 * 1x Catacombs Map, 1x Wizard Tower Ticket, 175 sp * 5 gems, 2x Wizard Tower Tickets, 10 Adamantine Bars * 900 tp, 125 ap, 2500 gold 5''' min: 120/144/184 * 300 food * 10 gems, 200 sp * 2 Arcane Shards, 1000 tp, 3000 gold '''6 min: 140/168/210 * 1x common resurrect potion, 175 ap * 250 sp, 350 food * 10 gems, 1 Celestial Orb, 4000 gold 7''' min: 160/188/232 * 1500 gold, 100 guild marks * 200 ap, 400 food * 10 gems, 1 Void Core, 300 sp '''8 min: 180/210/256 * 5 normal skill scrolls, 6000 gold * 1750 tp, 225 ap * 10 gems, 350 sp, 450 food 9''' min: 200/232/276 * 3x Wizard Tower Tickets, 2 Celestial Orbs * 2000 tp, 7000 gold * 400 sp, 250 ap, 500 food '''10 food 220/252/300 * 5x Catacombs Maps, 15 gems * 2 Void Cores, 8000 gold * 2250 tp, 300 ap, 500 food 11 food 240/272/324 * 1x/1x lvl 50 rare armor/weapon boosters, 1 Epic Battle Chest, 500 sp * 1x/1x lvl 50 super rare armor/weapon boosters, 15 gems, 2 Void Cores * 1x/1x lvl 50 epic armor/weapon boosters, lvl 45 epic Boss monster Kragnor, Undead Warlord, 2500 tp, 350 ap, 9000 gold Strategy Mission Monsters 1''' level 20/24/31 Monsters * 2x Kobold, 1x Goblin | 1x Goblin Magus * 1x Kobold, 1x Goblin, 1x Goblin Trickster | 1x Goblin Magus, 1x Goblin Trickster * 2x Kobold, 1x Goblin | 2x Goblin Trickster | 2x Goblin Magus, 1x Goblin (boss, Kensai?) '''2 level 25/30/38 Monsters * 2x Bandit, 1x Bandit Bruiser | 1x Bandit Archer * 2x Bandit Cutthroat, 1x Bandit Leader | 3x Archer * 1x Bandit Cutthroat, 1x Bandit Lord, 1x Bandit Bruiser | 1x Bandit Lord, 1x Bandit Leader, 1x Bandit Archer | 1x Bandit Lord (boss) 3''' level 30/35/44 Monsters * 2x Evil Acolyte, 1x Bandit Cutthroat | 1x Bandit Marksman, 1x Bandit Archer | 1x Bandit Marksman * 2x Bandit Bruiser, 1x Bandit Cutthroat | 1x Bandit Leader, 1x Bandit | 2x Bandit Marksman * 2x Bandit Lord, 1x Bandit | 1x Harlequin, 1x Bandit Marksman, 1x Bandit | 1x Harlequin (boss) '''4 level 35/41/50 Monsters * 2x Giant Spider, 1x Huge Croc | 2x Giant Snake, 1x Swamp Giant * 2x Putrid Hulk, 1x Huge Croc | 1x Swamp Giant, 1x Giant Spider | 1x Ogre Spirittalker * 1x Huge Croc, 1x Giant Snake, 1x Giant Spider | 1x Giant Snake, 1x Ogre Spirittalker, 1x Swamp Giant | 1x Vicious Overseer (boss) 5''' level 40/46/56 Monsters * 1x Troll | 2x Ogre * 1x Armored Troll | 2x Ogre Brute * 2x Ogre Brute, 1x Armored Troll | 2x Battle Ogre | 1x Mountain Giant (boss) '''6 level 45/52/62 Monsters * 1x Vicious Orc | 2x Orcs, 1x Orc Warrior | 2x Orc Scouts * 1x Vicious Orc, 1x Frozen Blood Veteran, 1x Orc Warrior | 2x Orc Scouts, 1x Orc Shaman * 1x Frozen Blood Veteran, 2x Orc Warrior | 1x Frozen Blood Hero | 2x Orc Scouts, 1x Orc Shaman * 2x Frozen Blood Veteran, 1x Frozen Blood Hero | 2x Frozen Blood Executioner, 1x Orc Scout | 2x Orc Shaman, 1x Orc Overlord (boss) 7''' level 50/57/68 Monsters * 1x Frozen Blood Executioner, 1x Frozen Blood Hero, 1x Black Fist Enforcer | 1x Black Fist Skirmisher, 1x Frozen Blood Conjurer * 2x Frozen Blood Veterans, 1x Black Fist Enforcer | 1x Frozen Blood Executioner, 1x Frozen Blood Conjurer, 1x Frozen Blood Hero | 1x Black Fist Evoker, 2x Black Fist Skirmishers * 2x Black Fist Enforcer, 1x Black Fist Enforcer (boss) | 1x Frozen Blood Executioner, 1x Frozen Blood Conjurer, 1x Frozen Blood Hero | 2x Black Fist Skirmisher, 1x Black Fist Evoker '''8 level 55/62/74 Monsters * 2x Evil Acolytes, 1x Covenant Guardian | 2x Dark Fanatics, 1x Vile Priest * 1x Dark Fanatic, 1x Covenant Guardian | 1x Corrupted Inquisitor, 1x Covenant Assassin | 2x Covenant Witch, 1x Vile Assassin * 3x Covenant Assassins | 3x Vile Assassins * 2x Covenant Guardians | 2x Vile Priests, 1x Covenant Witch | 1x Covenant Assassin (boss) 9''' level 60/68/79 Monsters * 2x Vampiric Zombie, 1x Lesser Demon | 1x Vampire, 1x Vile Priest, 1x Ghoul * 2x Ghoul, 1x Lesser Demon | 2x Vampire, 1x Vile Priest * 2x Vampire Thrall, 1x Vampire Lord | 2x Vile Priest, 1x Vampire * 3x Vampire Thrall | 2x Vampire, 1x Vampire Lord | 1x Demonic Watcher (boss) '''10 level 65/73/85 Monsters * * 11 level 70/78/91 Monsters * * *